Secrets
by WhiteHaze
Summary: What if Yukio never told Shiro that he could see demons? What if Rin not only had to hide the truth from everyone at True Cross Academy but also his brother? Well this is a story of what things would've been like if Yukio never knew about his brother's heritage. (Don't worry, he finds out later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

Yukio is currently on his way home to the monastery. Ever since last night he'd been getting this feeling, like something bad is happening back home. He was originally suppose to go back home to get the rest of his stuff later this morning, but he couldn't take it. This feeling was twisting his stomach. He originally tried calling home but got no response, he tried a couple more times but still no response.

So here he is, sitting in the Taxi, waiting impatiently to get home, to see that everything is alright, and to see that it was nothing more than a bad feeling. He wants to get home fast, he was even going to ask the Taxi driver to speed up a bit but didn't want to push his luck, when his Taxi arrived early this morning his driver didn't look pleased.

Ever since he got that feeling, Yukio had been pondering on something. What if this has something to do with all the weird things he'd been seeing for as long as he could remember? Father Fujimoto had always asked if there was something wrong, if he'd been seeing anything strange, but Yukio always shook his head with a 'no' and never said anything. There were a few times where Yukio was about to confess, confess to Shiro that he'd been lying this whole time and that he was truly afraid and didn't know what to do. But the moment he stood in front of him, the moment he looked up at his father's eyes, he would chickened out and told him that it was nothing.

There was this one time where Yukio had sneaked into Shiro's office and took a peek at his library. What he found interest him a bit. There were books on Demon Kings and their Kin. Books on summoning, History of Exorcists, Gehenna and Assiah, Levels of Demons, Demons and their weaknesses and many more. In all honesty it fascinated Yukio, but also frightened him.

Demons? There's no way they're real. They're only made up creature from the Bible to scare people into thinking that evil is really out there. He even went as far as to thinking that Shiro is crazy, but quickly vanished that theory. He grabbed a book with the title "Demon Kings and their Kin" and had a quick look through it. There were some creatures in there that he'd normally see, such as Coal Tars, which are the Kin of the Demon King of Rot; Astaroth. And Ghosts, which are the Kin of the Demon King of Spirits; Azazel.

It fascinated him that spirits are the Kin of a Demon King. After discovering what's inside of his father's office, Yukio wanted to tell him that he does in fact see these creatures, but at the same time didn't want to be a part of it. In the end, he wanted to have a normal life, be a Doctor and have nothing to do with these creatures called Demons. And kept it a secret ever since.

Yukio had finally arrived at the Monastery only to find that a truck has crashed into the front of the Monastery. "I'll call an ambulance" He heard the Taxi driver say frantically. Yukio then saw a flash of blue. It was so sudden and in the dark of the early morning, the sudden flash blinded him. He lifted his arm over his eyes as a shield. The light died down and Yukio removed his arm and looked at the Monastery and without a seconds thought, he ran to where the door once was and looked for a way inside. He found a gap big enough to fit through and made his way inside.

What he saw not only frightened Yukio, but enrage him. There in front of him was Rin, crying and holding what looked to be a katana and Shiro, laying on the ground in a bloodied heap. Yukio ran over to Shiro and knelt down beside him, the sirens of an approaching ambulance slowly blocking Rin's sobs.

As the paramedics came in and tended to the four priests and Shiro, Yukio stood there, staring down at their dad, then at Rin as he slowly got up, his back turned. Yukio's anger had risen. _'Did Nii-san do this? Did he kill dad? That'd explain the sword but that doesn't explain why he's crying. Is it a show? Or was he forced to kill dad?' _These questions swirled around in his mind as Rin left the scene and made his way to his bedroom.

It was only until Yukio decided to confront Rin and ask what happen that he notice he was gone. "H-he..went to….bed…room" Yukio snapped his head to the side to see Izumi being lifted into a stretcher. "Yukio….he di-idn't do any..thing, look a-after him" He said through breaths. '_Rin didn't do anything? Then what's he doing with a katana!?' _Thought Yukio.

Yukio, relived that his brother had nothing to do with the death of their dad, ran to their bedroom. Just as Izumi had said, Rin was there sitting down on his bed, the katana now wrapped in red fabric. "Rin" Said Yukio softly and sat next to him. Yukio was gentler than he normally is with his brother. Yes, he's having a hard time accepting the old man's death, but Rin had experienced how he died and to top it off, was there the whole time and couldn't do anything to save him.

Yukio didn't know what to do, what to say. His brother, the one that was always tough, the one that always looked out for Yukio, the one that never broke down in front of others so easily was now silent and crying right in front of him. "Nii-san…what happened?" He couldn't help asking. What happened while he was gone? What was that blue light? Who did this? But he had to stop himself, his brother needs a shoulder to cry on and that's why he's here.

"I…don't know" Responded Rin. _'He's lying' _thought Yukio instantly. He could tell, whenever Rin lied he either stuttered or didn't look at them. And Rin didn't lift his head to look at his brother, not even slightly. But Yukio didn't say anything, he just went along with it. There had to be a good reason as to why he wouldn't say, but decided that now is not the time to bug him with it.

Tomorrow will be Shiro's funereal, and they're going to have to get some rest and prepare for tomorrow. It'll be difficult tomorrow, seeing as the Monastery will need repairing and that there's the thing about their new guardian. Normally it would be the four priests but Shiro never mentioned anything about the priests looking after them, so he always wondered who it'd be.

Yukio looked back at his brother and sighed. "Nii-san, you better get some rest. We'll talk about it after the funereal tomorrow". Rin nodded and laid down on his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. Yukio did the same and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Lies

It's the day of the funereal, all of Shiro's friends had arrived and some of his remaining family. To be honest, I was half expecting to have one of them come up to me or Rin and say that they'd be looking after us. Well, more like looking after Rin seeing as I'll be at True Cross Academy. But no one said anything. It was raining too, pretty convenient if you ask me. Rin hasn't said anything either, not one word.

After the ceremony, slowly everyone started to leave, as I made my way outside to say my farewells to the others, I spotted Rin, standing in front of Shiro's grave. I had a feeling that he wanted to be alone at the moment, so I didn't bother him. As I gave my farewells to our last guest I noticed a pink Limo across the street. I stared at the pink Limo for a while, wondering who it belonged to. After a while I decided to head back inside out of the rain, get changed into fresh clothes and warm up.

When I was done changing into some fresh clothes I headed throughout the Monastery to close all the windows. When I reached one of the windows facing the graves I saw Rin being surrounded by a group of men dressed in black and a guy dressed in full white with purple hair and holding a pink umbrella, talking to Rin. I was about to call out to Rin in panic but quickly shut my mouth and hid to the side and listen to their conversation. Unfortunately, I only caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Alright you're on" Said the guy dressed in white.

"Wha!? But Sir Pheles!".

_'Sir Pheles? But isn't he Johann, the Principal of True Cross Academy? What's he doing here, why sis the guy call him by a different name? And what were they talking about?' _I thought with curiosity.

"Meet me at the front of the Monastery at 6am sharp, don't be late~" And that was it. He and the guys dressed in black left, leaving Rin and me alone to ponder.

'_That was strange' _I thought as I continued to close the remaining windows. When I was done and about to sit down my mobile began to chime. I answered my mobile and was greeted with a very cheery voice that sounded all too similar to Sir Pheles who was here not three minutes ago. "Principal?! How'd you get this number?" I asked with surprise. "At True Cross, the principle must know any and all ways of communication with the students. Anyway, from now on your brother will be attending True Cross Academy and I'll be you guardian as well" He said, his cheerful, carefree voice still present.

"Wait what!? Why is my brother attending True Cross Academy!?" It didn't make any sense, he could understand if Rin were to attend normal school, but True Cross? He'd either have to be rich or get in by scholar ship, which Rin neither had. "I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow morning~" And with that he hung up,leaving my question unanswered in the silence of the Monastery. '_Why would Johann enroll Rin? What were they talking about? Did Rin somehow manage to get Johann to enroll him?' _

My thoughts were interrupted by Rin walking inside. I quickly grabbed a spare towel and handed it to Rin, who slowly grabbed it and began drying himself off. I stood in front of my older brother, not knowing what to say, but decided to say what any normal person would say. "Nii-san…are you alright?" It was a simple question and one that I was sure wouldn't be answered, but tried it anyway.

Rin didn't respond, but lifted his head up ever so slightly and glanced at his younger twin. Then he finally spoke. "Yeah…" He said. I knew he was lying, after all who would be okay after a love one dying? Even the toughest man would be sad inside. Even so, after he was done drying himself off, Rin made his way into their bedroom and got dressed. For the rest of the day, they barely spoke.

**~Next Morning~ **

When I woke up Rin was already out of bed. I even noticed his bag already packed and ready to go. I slowly got out of bed and got ready, getting dressed in my new school uniform and packing the remaining of my stuff. When I was done, I headed out into the kitchen where I saw Rin, cooking breakfast. "Good Morning" I said. "Oh good morning" Replied Rin with a grin in his usual happy voice. I was surprised by the sudden change in attitude but shrugged it off, just happy to see that Rin isn't sad still.

After we finished breakfast and cleaned our plates, we grabbed our bags and waited outside. "I forgot a few things, I'll meet you outside" I said to Rin, who only nodded in reply. I walked off to get what I had forgotten. When I was done, I looked out the window and spotted dad's grave. It won't hurt visiting his grave before we leave, besides it'll be a while before I'll be able to visit.

Yukio now stood in front of their dads grave, just like how Rin had stood yesterday. "Hey dad" I said softly, still looking at the grave. "I'm going to True Cross Academy today so I won't be seeing you for awhile. Johann is looking after us now, which I find weird. I heard you two were good friends" I paused; a quiver could be heard in my voice as I sighed. I didn't think it'd be this hard to talk to our father's grave.

"I saw Rin and Johann talking yesterday, Rin was being surrounded too, I don't know what's going on but he acts like nothing happened. Johann even enrolled him into True Cross, I don't know why though". I paused once again, feeling as though I'll cry at any given moment "Good bye dad. I'll see you soon" And with that I whipped away any tears that showed and made my way to the front of the Monastery to meet up with my brother.

Upon arriving I spotted the familiar pink Limo and Rin appears to be having a small argument with Johann. "Good morning Faust" I said happily with a fake smile making both the principle and Rin look my way. I notice Rin lean close to Johann and whisper something but didn't catch what they were whispering about. Johann then whirled around and pointed to the direction they'll be heading, and then they all got into the Limo and headed off.


	3. Questions

**Okay, so seeing as this is Yukio's POV, and seeing as Yukio doesn't know about Mephisto or Rin, I've made it so that when Yukio is talking about Mephisto that he calls him Johann instead. Please correct me if I'm wrong though. **

The car trip was long and a bit tiring, after everything that has just happen Yukio couldn't help but feel exhausted. But he cannot whine. After all, he's in the advanced class, not only that but he has to give out a speech in front of all the new students today, which is making him even more nervous.

As Yukio was re-reading his speech he noticed Rin looking at him sternly. "Why the glum face?" asked Yukio curiously. After all, Yukio only just noticed that Rin was looking at him like that for a while. "uh…it's nothing" Said Rin quietly, turning away from his brother. Just when Yukio was about to question his older brother, Johann spoke up.

"Look.." He said, grabbing the twin's attention. "We can see the academy". He said as he looked out the side window of his pink limo, Rin and Yukio following his gaze. "All the academic facilities are gathered here. You're looking at the centre of True Cross Town. Welcome to True Cross Academy!" Yukio didn't look much; after all he's already been to the academy to drop off his things. As Yukio turned back around he noticed Rin, gawking at the view. Yukio smiled, remember himself doing the same thing when he first came here.

"The entrance ceremony will begin soon. Follow everyone else to the auditorium" Said Johann as Yukio and Rin got out of the limo. "Thank you for the ride" Said Yukio politely as Rin got out of the car, but was pulled back by Johann before he could get out. "Whoops. Mr Okumura, you forgot your uniform. Change your clothes in here" Said Johann as he pulled Rin back in the pink limo and shut the door before Rin could say anything.

Yukio blinked a couple of times, a bit confused. _'If Johann Faust knew Rin was going to True Cross Academy, why didn't he give him a uniform? Or better yet, why didn't he pick us up earlier and give Rin a uniform to change into before leaving?' _ Yukio thought questionably.

Yukio was waiting patiently nearby, looking around the school until he heard a 'tch' coming from behind him along with the door of the limo shutting. Yukio turned around to see Rin, fully dressed in the True Cross Academy uniform. "Rin…you can check in everything but your valuables over there". Said Yukio, pointing in the direction of where to go but Rin made no movement as to going in that direction and Yukio wondered why he wasn't putting that katana somewhere safe. Even though it's valuable he shouldn't be carrying it everywhere he goes around the school.

Ever since their dad's death, Rin always carried it around with him, and Yukio can only presume that it's something precious that Shiro gave him. He can also understand why he has it with him but to school? You can't carry a katana to school! And yet Yukio is curious as to why the principle would allow Rin to carry it with him to school. But he made no comment about it, seeing as something was still bothering Rin greatly.

As they walked to where the entrance ceremony would be held, Yukio noticed Rin looking everywhere with a look of disappointment, or was it of irritation? He couldn't tell, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why Rin would be disappointed or irritated. He gets a free ride to True Cross Academy! Yukio spoke up, trying to get a chance to speak with his brother like how they use to before any of this happened. "I'm getting nervous…" Said Yukio sighing. Rin turned around to face his younger brother, the look he had on his face before is now gone and he now looks like the Rin he used to know. "Why? It's just an entrance ceremony" Said Rin casually.

Yukio fidgeted, his nerves getting the better of him. "Yeah, but…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"We're here" Said Rin. Yukio looked up at the huge building where the ceremony will be held. He sighed, knowing that he cannot run away from this and followed his brother inside. Once they were inside they found their own seats and sat down, waiting for the ceremony to start.

The ceremony had started and to be honest, Yukio never liked ceremonies. They were boring, and he was sure Rin felt the same. "New student representative…Yukio Okumura" shouted one of the teachers from the stand. "Here!" Shouted Yukio as he stood up, making his way down to the stand to present his speech.

**~After the ceremony~**

Yukio was a bit worried after the ceremony. He couldn't find Rin. He knew he didn't skip out on the ceremony seeing as he went inside with him and saw him while giving his speech. He partly wondered if her left to give Yukio some space. After all, after the ceremony he was surrounded by girls that were asking him questions. So, without knowing where he went he went to his dorm.

Upon arriving at the dorm him and his brother share another question ran through his mind. Why did he and Rin have a dorm all to themselves!? Ever since he called him announcing that Rin will be going to True Cross Academy, his stuff got moved to this abandon dorm too! Yukio did attempt to call Johann and ask about it but his response is "Who knows, you may find out in due time". Yukio didn't understand what he meant and when he tried to get more out of him he wouldn't answer.

Yukio sighed and made his way inside the abandoned dorm, still thinking over what Johann had said to him. _'What did he mean by that? I may find out in due time? It's almost like this is a game to him!' _Yukio pushed aside his anger and stress and sighed as he entered his and Rin's dorm, only to see that Rin isn't in the dorm either. He'll admit, he is starting to worry about Rin, but knows not to. He did this all the time, not to mention that their dad just died and Yukio knew that that took a toll on Rin.

Yukio unpacked the rest of his stuff and settled down on his bed. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Rin, like what happened? Why did father give you a katana? What were you and Johann talking about in the grave yard? What's so bad that you have to hide it from your brother!? But as much as Yukio would like to ask these questions he just knew that those questions won't be answered. Maybe he should listen to Johann's words and wait, and maybe the answers will come in due time, maybe Rin will open up and tell him.

Yukio sighed. Well, there's no point in pondering over it, school starts tomorrow and he has to prepare for whatever comes his way.

**~Later that day~**

It was getting around to noon and Yukio was currently lying on his bed. Now he was beginning to worry. Rin has been gone for too long and Yukio was thinking about going out and looking for him, after all the academy is huge, anyone new could easily get lost. Yukio was about to go out and look for his brother when the door to their room opened and in came Rin, muttering to himself. "Rin…" Said Yukio, trailing off. Rin looked over at him in surprise but the look was gone as quick as it appeared. "Yukio, what're you doing here?" He asked with surprise, guessing that Rin doesn't know why they have a dorm to themselves either, Yukio sat up in his bed and looked up at his older brother. This is our room, although I don't know why we have an inter dormitory to ourselves, do you?"Asked Yukio, just because he it seems like he doesn't know doesn't be he has no idea about it.

Rin seemed to ponder on the thought but his face fell a bit like realization had hit him and Yukio was starting to get curious now at what it was. "Rin?" He said eagerly. Rin shook his head and tried to put on his best face. "Sorry, I don't know why, maybe they ran out of room?" Questioned Rin as he made his way to his side of the room. But to Yukio it was an action that told him that Rin didn't want to continue talking and doesn't want to face him. Yukio gritted his teeth in frustration but said nothing. There must be a reason as to why he cannot say anything, right?

Yukio breathed in and out a couple of times to get his anger to die down before Rin saw Yukio's angered expression. He cannot blame his brother for everything if he doesn't know the situation himself which brought him to his next theory, was Johann behind this? Was he threatening Rin to not say anything or is there some secret that Johann has shared with Rin, he didn't know what to think. Ever since the day of their dads funereal, Rin and Johann act like they've known each other for a long time.

"Yukio?" Yukio snapped his head up to see a worried Rin look back at him. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Yukio didn't realise how deep in thought he was. He gave his brother a reassuring smile. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry about that. Did you say something before?" He asked, still smiling up at his brother. Rin seemed hesitant about his reply but shook it off. "It's getting late, you want to go down to the kitchen and have dinner?' Asked Rin, pointing to the door behind him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't realize how hungry he was. Yukio nodded and stood up from his spot on his bed and followed Rin down to the kitchen.

As Yukio and Rin made their way down stairs they could smell food, like someone has been cooking and it made his mouth water. When they made it to the kitchen, there were two plates of food on the counter, freshly cooked and ready to be eaten. Yukio looked over at his older brother. "Did you make dinner?" Rin shook his head at Yukio's response. "Maybe it's the dorm cook" Said Yukio in thought as he went to grab his plate. "If it was the cook then why isn't he here?" Questioned Rin.

Yukio sighed at his brother's idiotic response as he sat down and a table. "Well, because we're the only people living in the dorm, he doesn't need to stick around for long" Responded Yukio.

"Oh" Was all that Rin could say.

After dinner, Yukio had a shower and is currently reading a book as Rin took his shower. But Yukio wasn't reading, his thoughts have once again took over and is now thinking of possibilities as to why Rin would be hiding something from him. There was his idea from earlier that Johann had said something to Rin but quickly destroyed that thought for other thoughts of what might be going on between them made Yukio shiver and didn't want to even think about it again. There was the main question as to what happened when Shiro died. Even though the priests say that Rin didn't kill him he still wondered if it was lie. Did Shiro do something that lead to Rin having to kill him? Were they broken into and Rin was forced to kill him?

Yes, he knows they're crazy ideas but he just doesn't know what to think. There are so many possibilities, so many questions and it was driving Yukio crazy. He wants answers and he was slowly loosing patients. Rin walked into the room and sat down on his bed, breaking Yukio's train of thought in the progress. It was then that he realised how tired he was. He took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand next to his bed and turned off the lights. "Night" He heard Rin mutter.

"Night, Nii-san".

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it! Bye~**


	4. Anger

**Okay, so to explain so stuff seeing as this is in Yukio's POV. Shiemi was still saved, just by another exorcist, and she still went to Cram school and there she made friends with Rin. **

Both Yukio and Rin were lazing around their dorm seeing as school starts next week. Rin was reading a manga whilst Yukio was reading a book. Every so often Yukio would steal a glance over at his older brother and at times his eyes would find their way to the katana covered in red fabric that leans against the bed frame of Rin's bed. Yukio always questioned himself as to why Rin carries it around with him, and why Johann has never said anything about it. Yukio also wonders where Rin goes during the day. School hasn't even started and to be honest, neither of them have friends here, so what is it that he could possibly be doing for him to show up at the dorm so late? And why does he wear his school uniform when he goes out? It just doesn't make sense.

He's questioned Rin about it a couple of times before but his only reply was that 'he was looking around the school'. At first Yukio would've believed him, but now he was slowly becoming suspicious. Especially when Rin wears his school uniform while going out. The academy is huge, but there's no way someone would spend a couple of days looking around the academy, especially for the amount of time Rin has been gone for.

This time he was going to try again, but this time about the katana. He wasn't going to give up, Yukio knows that Rin is hiding something and he's determined to find out. "Hey, Nii-san" Spoke Yukio, closing his book and turning to face Rin.

"Yeah?" Said Rin, looking over at his younger brother.

"Why do you always carry that katana around with you?" Rin froze, and by that action Yukio knew that there was definitely something up with it.

"Why do you want to know?" Questioned Rin quietly as he looked back at his manga in the attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Because you're carry a katana, which is a weapon might I add, around where ever you go!" Shouted Yukio, getting frustrated at Rin.

"It's a memento of father" Replied Rin, still not taking his eyes off the manga.

"If it's a memento of Father then it's understandable to have it, but that doesn't mean you should carry it around with you to school or even in public!" This was getting really frustrating for Yukio, why won't Rin just tell him the truth and stop avoiding everything!? They're twins, aren't they? So why is Rin being so secretive now?

Rin didn't answer at Yukio's reply, and that didn't go well with Yukio. Yukio stood up and marched over to Rin, grabbing the katana before he could react. The moment Yukio picked it up Rin instantly stood up and tried to grab it back in a hurry but Yukio managed to step aside. "Give it back!" Shouted Rin. Yukio took a few steps back and was almost positive he saw a flicker of blue appear around Rin which startled Yukio.

It's been a very long time since he's seen Rin get angry and doesn't want to see that side of him again, but his curiosity was biting at him and he couldn't take it. Yet, the more he looked at Rin, the more frightened he got. It was like a dark aura was surrounding him, one that didn't seem human.

But Yukio had to stay strong, he's got the katana and if he gives it back then there will be no way Yukio will ever get answers. If the katana was precious enough to Rin that he carries it around with him then he'll do anything to get it back, right? Yukio just hopes that Rin isn't desperate enough to actually hurt Yukio to get it back.

Yukio unwrapped the red fabric from the katana and held it firmly in front of him, but not enough so that Rin could snatch it back. "If you want it back then answer my questions" Demanded Yukio. For some reason the moment Yukio took the katana Rin had a look of shock and worry, and he found that odd. The only reason Yukio unwrapped it from the fabric is because he never got to see what it looked like, and this was probably the only chance he'd have to get a good look at it. After all he's never seen a weapon in real life. But the moment the red fabric touched the ground, Yukio noticed a mixture of worry, panic and fear show in Rin's eyes. And seeing as he wanted answers he decided to hold the grip of the katana to see what Rin would do and noticed that the emotions in Rin's eyes intensified.

Yukio didn't know what it was that made Rin fearful of the katana being unsheathed but Yukio just presumed that it was the fact that it might've looked like Yukio was going to strike down Rin with it. "First off, where do you go during the day?" It wasn't one of his main questions but he still wanted to know, so he asked anyway. Rin gritted his teeth in anger and for the first time Yukio was startled to see two, very noticeable fangs in Rin's mouth. Never in Yukio's life had he seen fangs like that before.

'_Nii-san, what happened to you?' _Thought Yukio grimly. Ever since the day of their father's death he noticed a difference in his older brother's appearance. His ears were slightly pointed, his eyes held more emotion in them and there was this aura, one that he couldn't place his figure on. It was like something that had laid dormant for so long has finally awakened and it kind of worried Yukio. Noticing these changes, along with the fact that Rin is being secretive is only adding to the worry.

"Like I said, I was just looking around the acad-"

"Stop lying!" Shouted Yukio, cutting Rin off from his sentence. "Don't act like I haven't noticed, Nii-san! Your appearance has changed every since father died, even a bit of your personality has! It's like you're too scared to tell me what's wrong! What happened to the big brother that always told me what's wrong!? What happened to the big brother that was always by my side to help me when I need it!? I too, am by your side, there to listen to your problems, there to patch your wounds, there to help you in any way I can for all that you've done for me in the past!" Yukio stopped to catch his breath. He hadn't meant for that outburst but he guess with all that's been going on he couldn't help it, he just wanted to get the message across to Rin, to let him know that he's there for him.

Rin was silent, speechless. He probably didn't expect Yukio, the calm, smart and used-to-be cry baby to have an emotional outburst like that. Just as Yukio stood back up, he felt a sudden pull from his hands and looked up to see Rin had snatched back the katana out of his hands. _'Damn it!' _

Now it was Yukio's turn to grit his teeth in anger. He was too focused of his little outburst that he accidentally loosened his grip on the katana. Yukio straightened up and glared at his older brother who was now wrapping the katana back in the red fabric and placing it on his bed while not taking his eyes off of Yukio. "Please Nii-san, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Asked Yukio quietly.

Rin didn't answer back; instead his eyes told Yukio how he felt: Guilt, fear, anger, determination and sadness. Yukio too, remained silent as he saw the pool of emotions in Rin's eyes and wondered what it was that he's hiding to make him feel that way.

Rin went back to his side of the room and started getting changed in his school uniform. "Hey, where are you going!?" Shouted Yukio has Rin grabbed the katana and headed for the door but Yukio blocked it, standing in the doorway determined to not let Rin escape until he got an answer.

"I'm going out" Said Rin as he tried to slip pasted Yukio but failed.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere till you answer my question! Where are you really going?" Yukio held onto the doorframe tightly, determined not to let Rin get the better of him like last time. Rin sighed, a look of guilt across his face as he made his way to the other side of the room. At first Yukio thought he'd won but was quickly proven wrong when Rin climbed on his desk and jumped out the window.

Yukio's face was filled with shock, fear and worry; he didn't expect his brother to go that far! In a panic, Yukio ran to the window and looked out to see the condition he was in only to see him enter the dorm once again. Confused, Yukio ran down stairs as fast as he could to the front door only to see no one in the down stairs area. Yukio, left alone with his own state of mind which is left in confusion began questioning everything he'd just seen.

'_There's no way someone can survive a fall from that height! Where's Rin going and why isn't he in the dorm when I saw him with my own two eyes entered again!? And the flames, it looked like blue flames had appeared around Rin for a second before when we were in our room. Was I just seeing things? Maybe I 'm not getting enough sleep. If Rin won't answer my question when he gets back, I'll pay a little visit to Johann tomorrow, after all, it appears he knows what's going on'. _

Yukio sighed and decided to leave it at that. He walked back up stairs and waited for his brother's return.

**Sorry I haven't updated, I guess I kinda had writers block But anyway review please!**


	5. One answer leads to more questions

By the time Rin returned back to their dorm it was late in the afternoon and Yukio had been sitting up in the room both he and his older brother shared, waiting for his arrival. Alas he finally came back, and just in time too, seeing that Yukio was slowly losing his patients and was about to head over to Johann's office and question him instead of asking Rin and waiting tomorrow to visit the principle.

When Rin entered their bedroom, he avoided eye contact with Yukio and walked over to his bed and flopped down on the mattress without uttering a single word. Yukio didn't move though, he remained where he sat and choosing his words wisely before speaking to his older brother again. He wants to try again, to have another conversation but one where he doesn't lose his temper, one where he remains calm. He wants to avoid what happened this morning as much as possible, because Yukio has a feeling that if he continued down that road, things will only get harder for him when it comes to getting answers.

"Nii-san… I'm sorry about what happened this morning, I shouldn't have snatched the katana from you, and I shouldn't have yelled at you for such a stupid reason. I understand that there are things that you don't want to tell me, but do know that I'm here for you. I will listen to whatever you have to say. After all, we're brothers, right? No matter what's happened to you, no matter how much you've changed, I'll always be by your side". The reason Yukio had brought up that little fact about still accepting him no matter how much he's changed is because ever since father died Rin's appearance has changed a bit, along with a bit of his personality and growing up with Rin, Yukio knew how he'd feel in situations and how he'd react. And Yukio knew that Rin would be afraid that no one would accept him, that they'd turn around and hate him, leave him.

Yukio remained silent, trying to be patient giving his brother a chance to think over what he'd just said. After five minutes of silent's Yukio sighed and decided to give up. He got under his sheets and took off his glasses, ready for bed.

"Yukio.." Said Rin quietly, almost audible. Yukio froze at hearing Rin's voice. His heart beating faster as the silence grew within the room. "Yes, Nii-san" Spoke Yukio, frightened that if he spoke the wrong words Rin would stop the conversation.  
"What would you do…..if I truly was a demon?" Spoke Rin softly.

Yukio was silent, unable to come up with a reply. He didn't even know where his brother got such an idea in his head to begin with. Was it from what children and adults called him when they were both children? Or was it because of whatever happened that night when father died? He didn't know, but all Yukio knew right now was to choose his next words carefully. This was a good start, Rin was finally talking, and Yukio cannot let this opportunity slip, he cannot be foolish and throw about his words without thinking.

"As long as you've harmed no one, then you'll always be my brother. Why ask such a question?" Rin was silent after Yukio's response and Yukio feared he'd said something wrong until Rin spoke up.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering". Rin didn't sound hurt, Yukio couldn't hear anything negative in his voice. In fact, he sounded a bit happy and that gave Yukio some relief. Yukio sighed silently to himself and rolled over on his side. He's gotten this much out of his bother, but not enough. Tomorrow, he'll go to Johann's office and try to get some information out of him. And with that Yukio closed his eyes. He got an answer out of Rin, but it only gave Yukio more questions.

**Review please! **

**I tried to write some more of New Life Form but I've got writers block for that story I'll try and update soon for it though. If any of you have read it then if you have any ideas of what should happen send me a private message and tell me your ideas and I'll think about it!**


	6. Truth

**Okay, another thing is that Rin still has Kuro, I'm just going to make it so that Rin one day was walking around and noticed the fight and joined in. And Kuro became his familiar. But Mehpisto told the exorcists that it's alright and such. I'd like to hear your opinion in the review about it, please. **

Today was the day that Yukio goes and pays a visit to the Principal. Yukio was nervous, ever since he witness Johann and his group surround Rin on the day of the funeral, Yukio had become very wary of the Principal, especially seeing that Johann knows what's going on with Rin, and that made Yukio angry. Rin trusts a complete stranger that he met a couple of days ago but he won't tell his own brother what's wrong? It didn't make sense to Yukio. But at the same time it kind of did in a way. What if Johann had something that Yukio didn't and that something is why Rin feels he can relate?

He didn't know. After last night's small talk, Yukio is getting more and more concerned about Rin. To Yukio, it was like Rin believed he was a demon or something, and at first Yukio thought it was what people said to him when he was younger and the old man's death was the trigger to the state Rin is in now.

Yukio was now at the front of Johann's office, it was his first time at his office and to say Yukio wasn't surprised would be a lie. The place was massive! Way too big to be an office and Yukio wondered why the Principal of True Cross Academy would need and office as big as this. Yukio took a deep breath in and made his way inside. Knocking on the door to his office and waited patiently. No answer. _'He's the Principal for god's sakes! Why isn't he answering!? Is he busy? Is he out?' _Yukio pondered.

Just when Yukio was about to give up and try again another time, a voice sounded from a small speaker by the door. "Hello?" Spoke the voice. Yukio turned around quickly at the sound, hope rising in his being once again.

Yukio ran back to the door. "Yes, I'm Yukio Okumura, I'd like to speak to Johann for a moment". The speaker was silent and Yukio was wondering what was going on inside.

"I'm sorry" Came the voice. "But the Principal is busy at the moment, please come back another time".

"Oh come on! He's supposed to be me and my brother's guardian! You call that looking after us!?" Shouted Yukio. This was stupid, in his eyes. Johann is there guardian and he has to look after us. Saying that he's busy why Yukio really needs to talk to him wasn't a good sign when it comes to looking after them.

The speaker was silent once again and Yukio was about ready to yell back at the speaker when the doors to the office opened. Yukio stared inside for a moment before making his way inside. When the doors closed behind him, Yukio was greeted by an old looking man, who looked to b some-what an assistant. "I'll show you to Johann's room, please follow me" Said the old man.

Yukio followed the man through hallways and stairs until Yukio finally reached his destination. The old man left Yukio's side without him realizing it. Yukio was left standing in front of Johann's door. He didn't know what to do now, ever since day one he never really liked Johann, there was something suspicious about him, and it was something similar to what's happening to Rin in a way. Yukio raised a shaking fist and did three loud knocks. He's made it this far and there's no way in hell he's going to turn back now!

"Come in!" Came a muffled voice behind the door. Yukio grabbed the handle and opened the door to a huge room. _'This is his office!? Then what's the rest of the building for then!?'_ Thought Yukio, flabbergasted.

"Ah Yukio! What brings you hear?" Spoke Johann cheerfully. Yukio grimaced slightly at his voice, at how happy he always sounded but pushed the thought at the back of his mind. He may be there guardian but he's still the principal and Yukio cannot afford to screw this up.

"I came he to talk about Rin" Spoke Yukio, fixing his gaze on Johann who only smiled back. Johann's smiled slightly widened at the mention of Rin and that made Yukio more determined about what they're hiding. Was Johann doing stuff to Rin? Is that why he's smiling? Is that why Rin is acting strange lately? Yukio could feel his blood boil at these thoughts and wanted to punch Johann in the face if any of these were true.

"What about Rin do you wish to know?" He asked, and to Yukio, it was like he was letting on that he knows more then what Yukio thinks.

"Nii-san has been acting…odd lately. He's been disappearing in the afternoons, he's been silent and… It's like he's hiding something from me and I don't know what. I know it's none of my business but I'm worried" Yukio locked his gaze with Johann's, worry and anger clear in his eyes. "And you seem to know what's going on".

Johann only smiled back, it was as if this was all amusing to him, like it was a game of some sorts. But behind those eyes, Yukio could tell he was thinking, thinking of what to do next, what to say. Finally he spoke. "Tell me something, Yukio. What do you know about demons?" Asked Johann with curiosity.

Yukio blinked, first Rin asks him what he'd do if he was a demon an now Johann, the principal of True Cross Academy was asking what he knew about them. "Um…." Yukio didn't know how to reply, he's read books on demons that he found in his father's library in his office, but he wasn't sure if he should bring that up.

"Father Fujimoto raised you and Rin did he not? You ever ventured into his belongings once when you were little?" Spoke Johann with amusement. Yukio blinked again, it was like he already knew what Yukio did when he was a kid, which freaked Yukio out a bit, but decided to answer. After all, this might be the only time he'll get answers, and Johann seems willing to answer.

"Yes" Replied Yukio.

"What did you find?" Asked Johann. Yukio knew that he meant about the books and not some weird thing children find in their parents room.

"I looked through his library, and found books on demons. What does this have to do with Rin?" Asked Yukio, a bit demanding.

Johann just smiled, but appeared to have ignored Yukio's question. "Did you read any of them?" He asked.

Okay, now this was getting annoying. Why does he keep asking these questions!? "Yes" Responded Yukio through gritted teeth. Johann, seeming to notice this spoke up.

"Now, now Yukio. No need to get worked up" Spoke Johann with his cheerful voice.

"I wouldn't have gotten worked up if you just tell me what's wrong with Nii-san! Why do you keep asking me unnecessary questions?" Shouted Yukio.

"They may seem unnecessary to you, but to me, it lets me decided whether I should tell you what's wrong with Rin or not" Said Johann.

At this Yukio tensed. _'So he does know what's going on with Nii-san!' _Thought Yukio with anger. But to his dismay, Yukio has to answer if he wants answers. "It was a book on demon kings and their kin" Replied Yukio.

Johann's smile seemed to grow a hearing this and for the life of him, Yukio couldn't figure out why.

"I guess, I could tell you a little bit" Spoke Johann.

**Cliff hanger! Anyway review please! Hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	7. Split between two

**Thank You to all of your reviews :D I have some idea of what will be happening next in the story, the only reason I'm updating fast is because I'm in a real writing mood **

Yukio's eyes went wide with surprise for a couple of seconds before hardening. He didn't understand why reading a book on demon kings and their kin had to do with Rin, and he didn't care at the moment, all he wants is answers and he's finally getting them.

'_What would you do…. if I truly was a demon?'_

Rin's words from last night suddenly started to repeat in his head, almost like Rin himself keeps asking the question to him even though he isn't here. And it slightly bothered Yukio. It gave him a terrible feeling, and Yukio didn't know if this was such a good idea anymore. Yukio shook his head, clearing him of any and all thoughts and turned his attention back to Johann, who was eyeing Yukio with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well? What's going on with Rin?" Demanded Yukio.

"Tell me Yukio, do you believe what the book told you? Do you believe that demons exist?" Questioned Johann. Yukio's gaze hardened once again at hearing his. He thought they were over this already, past the questions and on to the answers. Apparently not.

"No, I don't believe in demons. They're just made up illusions to scare people" Responded Yukio, locking eyes with Johann.

"Oh?" Responded Johann, his brows rising with interest. "What would you say if I told you that they do in fact exist?" Asked Johann.

Yukio scoffed quietly at hearing this. First his father has books on them, then his older brother believes he's one and now Johann, the Principal of True Cross Academy is saying that they exist. This was becoming too much. All Yukio asked for is answers, answers on why Rin is acting so differently and now he and Johann are talking about demons and what Yukio believes. It was becoming quite irritating now. If he knew his time would be wasted like this he wouldn't have come here in the first place.

"I wouldn't believe you" Was Yukio's answer. Johann chuckled slightly.

"Oh? But you've seen them with your own two eyes, have you not?" Yukio froze in place at hearing those words. Now that he thinks about it, it's true. He has seen peculiar creatures that walk around that no one else can see. Yukio remembers vividly when he was a child and these strange creatures approached him because he'd stared at it for too long. Other children made fun of him, saying that he's only doing it for attention. But he was afraid, afraid that only he cans see these creatures, and that he alone would have to suffer.

"….I-"

"Coal Tars are such harmless creatures, yet they're the ones you see the most, surely even you have seen them" Said Johann, cutting Yukio off.

Yukio was speechless, he remembers seeing Coal Tars in the book he found in his father's library, even he didn't believe at first that they're demons, but could it be a coincidence? Or is the fact that Johann knows about them too mean that it's true?

Yukio didn't know what to do, what to say. He was split between two sides; one being that he believes what Johann is saying and adds two and two together, meaning that whatever is going on with Rin has something to do with demons. Or he could pretend that they don't exist, and that what's happening with Rin is nothing more then and emotional trauma.

He didn't know what to do, there's no way that whatever is happening to Rin is related to demons in whatever way, but at the same time, he doesn't want to pretend anymore. He could pretend to believe in whatever make believe world Johann, father and sadly Rin believe in. Yes, that's it! He could just pretend to believe them, go with the flow and see where it takes him! Then he could decide whether or not to believe in them or not.

"…Yes, I have seen them" Responded Yukio, setting his new plan into action.

"So why do you not believe in demons then?" Asked Johann.

Yukio stopped for a moment; he'll have to choose his words carefully. He has to make it as though he believes them, but not straight away, He needs to make seem like he's hesitant about it, make seem like he slowly believes there strange belief. "Well, when I first saw these….demons, I was the only one that could see them. I thought I was the only one that can see them; I thought I was just seeing things, going crazy. So I never mentioned anything" Said Yukio.

"I see" Said Johann. "You still want to know the truth about your brother? About you?" Asked Johann. This caught Yukio by surprise. Yes he wants to know the truth about Rin, but what's this about knowing the truth about himself? It sent shivers down his spine thinking about how this strange man knows something about him that he himself doesn't know.

"Yes" Said Yukio with a sternly. Johann smiled wickedly at this.

"Very well, but I advise you to think over all that I will tell you before going off to find your brother". Said Johann, and for a second Yukio wondered what he meant. "Both you and your brother and twin sons of Satan" Said Johann, his smirk widening with each passing minute.

"Sons of Satan?" Question Yukio, still unsure of what he'd just heard.

"Yes, there are two worlds that face each other, like mirrors; there's Assiah, Assiah is the material world in which humans live. Demons can pass into this world by possessing anything that exists within it. Then there's Gehenna; Gehenna is the world in which demons live. Satan is the god of f demons and the ruler of Gehenna". Johann stopped, letting the information sink in before continuing. This was entertaining to him, he was planning on letting the two teens deal with their own problems, but after Yukio came to his office and started questioning him, he thought it'd be more amusing if he told the teen himself and let it go from there. After all, if the two were to talk about it, then there's a large chance that there'd be a disagreement between them. He he didn't want that.

However, Yukio is still stuck on the concept that Rin, Johann and his father believed that him and Rin are the twin sons of Satan. And was also stuck on how they got such an idea in the first place. "How did father even know we were the sons of….Satan?" Yukio still was familiar with saying demons and Satan in a sentence like they were real yet, and he'll have to get use to it quickly.

"The blue flames are Satan's trademark, his power. When you and Rin were born, only Rin inherited the blue flames" Said Johann. Yukio was silent, thinking about the information he's just receive. _'That would explain the flicker of blue I saw around Rin when I took his katana the other day. No! What am I thinking?! They don't exist! Remember why you're here!' _

"If that's true then what about our mother? How did father, Shiro, needed up looking after us?!" It only dawned on Yukio that Johann might know about his and Rin's mum, and if so Yukio wants to know where she is, why she gave them away to these people who believe in these illusions.

"Ah, Yuri. She dies after giving birth. Shiro and I were ordered to find the you and Rin and execute the both of you, but Shiro had a change of heart after seeing the two of you. He decided to raise you both to be human, to live a normal life. I helped him seal Rin's powers into Kurikara to make it easier for him". Said Johann whilst leaning on his hands in front of him.

"Kurikara?" Questioned Yukio.

"Yes, the katana Rin carries around with him". Responded Johann. Yukio nodded, guess that explains why Johann allows him to carry it where ever.

"So then…how did the old man die?" Asked Yukio quietly, adverting his gaze to the floor. Even though he was just pretending, he still wanted to know how Shiro died, even if it was some lie Johann came up with to fit his odd belief.

"Satan possessed him. No material in Assiah is strong enough without it burning. Satan possessed Shiro in the hopes of getting Rin through to Gehenna but failed when Rin unsheathed Kurikara and destroyed the gate leading to Gehenna. Unfortunately, unsheathing Kurikara meant unlocking his demonic nature, I'm sure even you have noticed the changes". Said Johann, eyeing Yukio closely.

"….yes" came Yukio's response.

The room was dead quiet after that, Johann was think about his next move why Yukio was deep in thought. He didn't think that this belief of theirs was this big, everything seemed complicated to Yukio and after hearing all that Johann had said, Yukio doesn't know how to approach his brother anymore.

"You know" came Johann, "That Rin is training to become an exorcist". Yukio stared at Johann in shock.

"But…isn't he the son of Satan though, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Asked Yukio, even though he's pretending doesn't mean he isn't worried. Yukio didn't think there'd be exorcists either, but he still doesn't want anything bad to happen to Rin. No matter what's happened to him, no matter what he believes, he's still his older brother. "Yes, but he insisted. Saying that he'll "Kick Satan's ass"" Said Johann while chuckling at the memory.

Yukio was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Yukio was speechless, he couldn't find any words to speak. Johan, noticing this, spoke up. "You know, you could learn to become an exorcist too" He said.

Yukio was silent still. Him? Leaning to become an exorcist? It seemed like a bad dream, a joke but it wasn't. But wait, Rin is learning to become one, if he joins, he'll be close to Rin, and he would be able to keep an eye out for him. "I'm in" Said Yukio with a hint of determination in his voice. Johann smiled at him. "Wonderful! Now, seeing as you'll be in the same class as Rin, I'll let him take you through everything". Said Johann with joy.

Yukio gaped. "Wait! That means I'll have to tell Rin tha-"

"He'll know either way. Besides, wouldn't it be best to talk to him first then to leave it hidden?" Questioned Johann. Yukio looked down in defeat. He doesn't want to tell Rin, he doesn't want to be a part of this, but at the same time he wants to look out for Rin, make sure he's okay. He wants to get Rin out of this make believe world and make sure he has no part in it anymore.

"Fine…" Said Yukio, heading for the door.  
"Good bye, Yukio~" Said Johann just as Yukio closed the door. Once the door was closed, he leaned against it and sighed. Now he was going to have to come up with a plan on how to confront Rin and Yukio knew it wouldn't be easy when it comes to talking to Rin about this.

Yukio sighed once again and made his way out of the huge building and down to the abandon dorm that he and Rin shared while thinking about what he was going to say carefully.

**Review please! Hope you liked this chapter. I've got it all planned on how Yukio will come to actually believing everything that Mephisto has just told him Hope this chapter is okay, please tell me what you think. **


End file.
